Stay With Me
by averagemuggle
Summary: Jacks finally living a good life with girlfriend Ann and her daughter Charlie. But then Charlies kidnapped and Jack forced into CTU where he discovers that the normal life he's been living has been with 2 people who are anything but normal Jack/OC/Audrey
1. Chapter 1

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 4AM AND 5AM

4:00- Charlie Terat ran through the dark neighborhood. Everyone one was still asleep. She so badly wanted to scream, but then they would find her. She had never been more terrified in her life, well, that wasnít exactly true. She ran to the nearest payphone and desperately punched in a number. She bit her tongue to prevent screaming PICK UP PICK UP!

Receiver-Missing Person Unit, Ann Terat speaking.

Charlie- Mom! I'm being chased!

Ann- Slow down sweetie, who's chasing you?

Charlie- I don't know they just burst into the house, they had guns, I got out but they're looking for me.

Ann- Oh god, okay get a taxi and come here right away, don't stop for anything, okay? Charlie? Charlie?

A hand closed over Charlie's mouth. She tried not to breath in the ether, but she could only hold her breathe for so long. She kicked and screamed until she finally lost consciousness.

4:05-Erin stood in front of her CTU staff, and prepared to give her speech.

Erin-Alright everyone, as you all know, about a month ago, the Whitehouse was warned that something is going to happen today. We're still not sure what city is being threatened, but it could easily be Los Angeles. If this threat is accurate, many, many people could die today. Today of all days, I will settle for nothing less than 110.

4:10-Dreidet approached Carcon

Dreidet- they should be here by now,

Carcon-You know what Patrick said, the girl is a fighter.

Dreidet- Yes, but she's a teenager against two grown men.

Carcon-theyíll get her here, besides all you should be worrying about is the bombs, when will they be ready

Dreidet-Patrick said a few more hours

Just then, a van entered the warehouse.

Commercial

4:24-Morris O'Brian ran up to Erin's office.

Erin-What is it Morris?

Morris-The Whitehouse just got another video from the terrorists.

Erin- Lets see it

Morris pressed a few buttons on Erin's computer and turned the monitor towards her. Erin listened to the terrorist before focusing on the movement in the background.

Erin- could you focus on the person in the background?

Morris pressed a few more keys.

Morris- Oh My God.

Erin and Morris stared at the face of a terrified teenage girl.

Morris-I'll id her and call her parents

Commercial

4:36-Erin's phone rang, she picked it up, it was Sally Brutton.

Erin-Ya

Sally-The girl's name is Charlie Terat, She's lived in LA since she was 10, her father died when she was 5, her mom works at the MPULA, that's ironic, anyway, she's waiting in the situation room.

Erin-Thanks Morris

Erin headed towards the situation room, where a blonde woman sat; it was obvious she'd been crying. Erin walked in.

Erin-You must be Ann Terat

Ann-Hi,

Erin- about 10 minutes ago we saw a video from a group of terrorists, we identified your daughter in the background, she's being held captive.

Erin paused; she knew this must be hard for Ann to hear.

Ann-It's weird, usually I'm the one talking to the parent. I don't know how I'm going to tell my boyfriend, he's practically her father.

Erin-Is he coming here?

Ann-Yes, he's on his way.

Erin-Alright, Have you recently noticed anyone following you or has Charlie been acting strangely?

Ann- No, 40 minutes ago she called me and said someone had burst into the house with a gun and was chasing her.

Erin-Okay, why do you think these people took your daughter? Do you have any enemies?

Ann opened her mouth, about to say something, but changed her mind and just shook her head.

Ann- No, no one would ever want to hurt Charlie; she's the sweetest kid in the world.

Ann's eyes changed as she looked out the window, she ran out of the room into a man's arms.

Erin looked at them, the man, who was no doubt Ann's boyfriend, turned around so she could see his face.

Erin-Youíve gotta be kidding me,

Erin said to herself.

Ann didn't notice that everyone in the building was staring at them, almost in shock. She just clung to Jack Bauer and cried.

Morris stared at Jack, what the hell was he doing here? Today of all days! He broke out of his daze and focused on what he was doing, he called Erin over to his workstation.

Erin-What is it Morris?

Morris-You see that van in the background of the video? Well I checked out the license plate. The owner is a Ron Jason.

Erin-I doubt he's involved with this, most likely it was stolen this morning and he hasn't woken up.

Morris that's just it, I called his neighbor who said he's never seen Jason in a dark blue van

Erin-Fine, I'll get Thommas to look into it.

Morris-What the hell is Jack Bauer doing here?

Erin-The girl on the video, Jack's with her mother.

Morris-Perfect.

Erin picked up Morris' phone

Erin-Ken, get down here

Moments later Ken Thommas, head of field ops, showed up.

Ken-What's up?

Erin-We've got an address you need to check out.

Ken-I'll get a team set up.

Erin walked over to Jack.

Erin-Jack, nice to see you again

Jack-You to Erin, how close are you to finding Charlie

Erin- We've got a suspect; I'm sending a team over to pick him up.

Jack-I want to go with them.

Erin-Jack don't make me remind you that right now, you're simply a visitor, not an agent

Jack-That's where you're wrong, I'm with the Missing Persons Unit, Charlie's a missing person which makes this both of our units' problem.

Erin was about to protest when Jack looked into her eyes.

Jack-Please Erin, let me do this.

Erin saw this wasn't an argument she was going to win

Erin-fine, You can get ready over there.

Jack turned and headed to where the rest of the team was getting ready. He didn't care what he had to do; he was going to Charlie back. He was going get the reason he woke up smiling every morning back. He patted his MPU badge. He was back in the game he'd tried so hard to get away from.

5:00


	2. 5AM6AM

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 5AM AND 6AM

5:00

Jack was getting ready for the mission when Ann came in.

Ann-They told me you were going to find one the men that took Charlie

Jack-Ya

Ann-I'm going to stay here incase anything happens.

Jack-Good, you call if anything does

Ann-I will. Jack, please be careful, I don't know what Charlie and me would do if something happened to you.

Jack-I'll be fine.

Ken-K, everyone in the van now!

Jack-I've gotta go.

He kissed Ann before whispering in her ear

Jack-She's a tough kid, she's gonna be fine.

With that, Jack turned and left.

Charlie was all alone in a dark, cold room. There was what looked like a doggie door on the locked door, the kind they use to feed people in prison movies. How long were they planning on keeping her here. She was going nuts; memories she'd tried so hard to forget were rapidly coming back. Memories that only her mother knew about. She crept over to the door and reached her hand through it, she felt around for anything until finally, she felt a coat, she dug her into a pocket until she finally found what she was looking for, she held the cell phone and brought her arm back into her prison. She was about to call her mom when she heard noise on the other side of the wall, she pressed her ear against it, the voices weren't clear but she could make out most of the words.

Voice 1: How much longer until the bombs will be ready?

Voice 2: A few more hours, the bombs are already in place, but the activation mechanism isn't ready yet.

Voice 1:how do we use this activation equipment

Voice 2:It's simple, when it's finished you push the green button and enter a 5 digit code, you push the green button to lock the code onto its memory, then when you're ready, enter the code and push the red button, all the bombs will go off at once. The death toll will be in the tens of thousands.

Charlie sunk back, she was in big trouble. She heard footsteps outside her room, no doubt they'd be able to hear her, she'd have to wait to call her mom.

Jack sat next to Ken in the van headed towards Ron Jason's house.

Ken-So, Jack, I thought you'd disappeared.

Jack-I had. I wasn't planning on coming back here.

Ken-Quite a coincidence that you show up today. But we could really use your help today.

Jack-I'm not here to help, I had no reason to live until I met Charlie. That girl is my life. I just wanna find her, and then never come back here again.

Ann was sitting in the situation room going through things in her head when Erin walked in. Without lifting her head, Ann began to talk,

Ann-Davie Robins.

Erin-Excuse me?

Ann-Davie Robins, he's 5. Went missing 4 days ago, we all thought he was dead. Me and Jack were working on the case together; we'd been awake for 2 days trying to find him. By the time we finally figured out where he was, we were sure he was dead. So we went there and saw him, just lying there, I leaned down to pick him up, and he coughed. There's no scene like a parent being reunited with their kid after a hell like that. That was 10 minutes before Charlie called.

Erin didn't know how to respond to that, so she just went ahead with the question she needed to ask,

Erin-Who took your daughter?

Ann looked at her, shocked.

Ann-I doesn't know! If I knew who did this to Charlie, I'd tell you.

Erin-Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, there's something you aren't telling me.

Ann took a breath and looked at Erin.

Ann-I am good at what I do. I find missing people, but sometimes I don't find them until it's too late. Every now and then I get death threats from grieving family members, but no ones ever threatened Charlie.

Erin-Do you keep any of these threats?

Ann-No, I burn them at first sight, I don't want Charlie worrying about me.

Erin-Can you remember anyone who sent you one of these?

Ann-No.

Erin-What about the family members of the victims?

Ann-My agency promises confidentiality.

Erin felt like Ann wasn't telling the truth, she'd pry more later.

Jack and Ken stopped a few houses away from Jason's house. There was no car in the driveway, until a small silver car pulled into the driveway. Jack and Ken approached it just before a man stepped out.

Jack-Ron Jason?

Ron-Ya

Ken-Counter Terrorist Unit, You're under arrest.

Ron hesitated for a moment before starting to run from them. Jack grabbed his gun and shot a few feet away from him. Ron stopped, dead in his tracks.

Jack-Put your hands above your head!

Ron did so and Ken handcuffed him. They got into the car and headed towards CTU. Jack grabbed his phone and called Ann.

Ann-Hello

Jack-Hey, we got him.

Ann-Jack! Thank God! Are you okay?

Jack-I'm fine, we're bringing Jason in now.

Ann-Jason? Ronald Jason?

Jack-Ya, do you know him?

Ann-O my God

5:59


	3. 6AM7AM

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 6AM AND 7AM

Erin! ERIN!

Ann ran down the CTU floor.

Erin-What is it?

Ann-I can't explain right now, but I need a computer!

Erin-Fine

Erin rushed to the nearest station and turned on a computer.

Ann-can you access files from other agencies?

Erin-Yes, just click there

Ann opened a file containing gruesome pictures of a young girl's body.

Erin-What the hell is this?

Ann-Alicia Jason. Ron Jason's daughter. She disappeared 4 years ago, she died a week later.

Erin-How does this affect you?

Ann turned her head to look at Erin a brief hint of sadness in her eyes before she said

Ann-I was the lead detective in the case. I need to talk to Ron, if anyone can break him, I can.

Erin-You don't have the authority to

Ann turned around and faced her.

Ann-I don't know what you think of us at MPU, saving one life at a time while you save thousands, but my work is similar to yours. I interrogate people and I am good at it. I know Ron, I gave him strength, I held him after I told him about Alicia. He's a family man, not a monster. I can break him.

Erin opened her mouth to protest

Ann-Please Erin, give me 5 minutes.

Erin-Fine

Ann-Thank you! Thank you so much!

She turned back to her computer when Erin said something else.

Erin-But remember Ann, our top priority is finding the bombs, not your daughter.

Ann showed no reaction, she just continued to work on the computer.

Moments later Jack arrived with Ron. After Jack left him with Ken, he ran over to Morris station,

Jack-Anything on Charlie?

Morris-Not that I've heard of. Your suspect just headed into holding room 2.

Jack-Thanks.

Jack ran into the holding room to find Erin.

Erin-Jack, I heard you were a real help on the mission.

Jack Thanks.

Ron was sitting in front of a table Jack couldn't see any restraints.

Jack-Who's interrogating him?

Erin-Ann's insisted on talking to him first. I hope it's not a mistake.

Jack-It's not. She has a gift.

Ann walked in.

Jack-You sure you can do this?

Ann-Yes.

Without another word, she walked in.

At the sound of the door opening, Ron looked up. He saw the woman who had let his daughter die. The woman he hated so much.

Ann-Hello Ron.

Ron-You b

Ann didn't react to the cuss

Ann-Ron, I know you hate me, but I didn't beat your daughter to death. I found the man who did.

Ron-You didn't do anything to stop him.

Ann-Your wrong there, I didn't sleep for that entire week we looked for Alicia.

Ron-She was alive when you found her! And you left her to die!

Ann-You're right Ron, I did leave her to die. But the man who took her, we'd been looking for him for years; Alicia was the 14th girl he'd killed. It's horrible what happened to Alicia, but if I had stayed with her, 20 more girls would be dead.

Ron-And you expect me to forgive you! Say you were right! Alicia had to die!

Ann-No, not even close. I just wanted you to hear my side of the story.

Ron-Well I don't care! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!

Ann paused for a moment. She put her hand on her gun before taking a deep breath and saying

Ann-because you don't have a weapon.

She pulled out her gun and showed it to him.

Ann-You know what this is?

Ron-A gun.

Ann-This is the only gun I've ever owned. And it's never been fired.

Ron looked up at Ann

Ann-I'm that good. I'm going to make a deal with you. But first, you need to hear me out.

Ron shifted, she had his attention.

Ann-When we first met, you asked me if I had any children. I told you about Charlie, I even showed you a picture of her. She was ten at the time; She looks much different now than she when I showed you that picture.

Ann reached into her back pocket and pulled out a picture of a smiling girl on a merry-go-round.

Ann-that's the picture I showed you 4 years ago. This is what she looks like now.

Ann opened the file she was holding and pulled out another photo. It was the one of Charlie on the video from the terrorists. Her eyes were filled with fear and pain.

Ann-I was going through some photos and found one that looked a lot like that.

Ann placed the last photo on the table in front of Ron. His eyes changed from anger to devastation. The photo was of Alicia.

Ann-This was taken by the man who killed your daughter. Look at Alicia's eyes. Don't they look exactly like Charlie's? Look at her terrified, not knowing what's going to happen next, not knowing if she'll ever see her dad again

Ron-Stop! Please! Just put it away!

Ann-I know you've suffered a parents worst nightmare. Now I am too. I made a choice. A choice that killed Alicia. That's my fault. Not Charlie's. I want you to look at those photos of her I want you to look into those eyes and say that she deserves to die. She needs to die so I can go through what you went through! Do it Ron! Do it!

Ron-I can't!

Ann-Here's my deal. You are going to tell me everything you know. If I find her, and she's alive, I'll give you my gun and let you kill me.

Ron-You're bluffing.

Ann-No, I'm not.

She leaned over the table so their noses were almost touching.

Ann-I love my daughter more than anything in the world. I will die for her. You can understand that.

Out of discomfort, Ron broke eye contact and looked away.

Ron-You're crazy!

Ann turned to walk away. Her hand was on the door when Ron cried out

Ron-You swear on the life of your daughter?

Ann-Yes.

Ron drew in a breath

Ron-OK, I'll talk.

6:59


	4. 7AM8AM

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 7AM AND 8AM

7:00

Erin looked through the window in amazement. An hour ago Ann had been a broken mother without a child. Now, she had never seen such a strong and confident woman.

Erin-She's good. But what if Charlie is fine? Then what's she going to do.

Jack-When we find Charlie, Ann's going to do what she promised.

Erin-She wasn't serious!

Jack- did it sound like she was teasing him?

Erin-We can't allow that!

Jack-You don't need to. He's a lost man, not a killer. I doubt she'll even take the bullets out of her gun.

Erin was about to say something but had to stop because Ron had opened his mouth

Ron-About a month ago, I got a call from a man. He said he knew how to end my pain.

Ann-By making the enemy suffer.

Ron nodded

Ann-Who was the man?

Ron-He called himself Carcon. He told me to get a list of stuff, including the van. He told me your address. I'd drive by every now and then, figured out your routine. It also got me angrier at you. You had everything I'd lost.

The thought of someone watching her eat dinner greatly disturbed Ann, but she didn't show it. Ron kept on talking.

Ron-about 4 hours ago the same guy called, he said it was time. I picked up an accomplice on the sidewalk. We drove to your house and burst in. She was asleep in her room when we got there. She woke up the second we walked in. She was just a kid. But she could fight. She got past us and ran like hell. She went outside and we followed. When we got to her she was on a pay phone. We knocked her out with ether, got her into the van and drove away.

Ann-Where?

Ron-Some warehouse, a few miles outside the city.

Finally, Ann asked the question she feared the answer of so much,

Ann-Did they say why they wanted her?

Ron-No. I swear I didn't know they were terrorists. I was just so angry at you. My Alicia is dead, and you've gone on happily living your life. I just wanted you to feel the pain I'm in.

This hit Ann hard. After everything he'd said to her, this hurt. She leaned across the table, Ron could feel her breath.

Ann-My daughter and I have been through a hell you'll never know. We feel a pain you'll never feel. Every mistake I've made, Charlie has paid the price for, and no parent can feel a worse pain than that.

With that she turned and left. She was halfway out the door when Ron spoke again.

Ron-For what it's worth, your daughter's a strong young woman. She has that fight-til-the-end quality. That will help her get through this.

Charlie heard talking on the other side of the wall, laughing. It must be safe to talk. She pulled out the phone and dialed her mother's number.

Ann was just leaving the interrogation room when her cell phone rang. She made sure the door was closed before she answered.

Ann-Terat.

Charlie-Mommy!

Charlie had never called her mother that, but she was so scared right now. The sound of her voice was such a relief.

The sound of her daughter's voice brought tears to Ann's eyes.

Ann-Sweetie! I'm so worried about you! Did they hurt you?

Charlie-No, I'm fine.

Ann was about to tell her daughter how much she loved her when jack cut her off.

Jack-Is that her?

Ann-Yes!

Jack-I need a tracer now!

Charlie heard another familiar voice.

Charlie-Is that Jack?

Ann-Yes baby, Jack's hear with me, we're trying to find you.

Sally entered the room with everything needed to trace a phone call.

Sally-I need the phone for a second.

Ann-k, sweetheart I need to stop talking to you for a sec so we can track your phone.

Charlie-ok.

Sally hooked up the phone to the laptop and put it on speaker.

Sally-Charlie, I'm a federal agent. I'm tracking you right now but you're gonna have to help me.

Charlie-k

Sally-Can you tell me about your drive to where you are?

Charlie-No, I was out the whole drive. I didn't come to until we were inside.

Sally-ok, what did the building you were in look like?

Charlie-Kind of like a warehouse, I'm locked in a dark room with no windows right now.

Sally-is that all

Charlie-Pretty much.

Sally-K, I'm gonna put you back on to your mom.

Charlie-I want to talk to Jack too.

Ann grabbed the phone and held it to her and Jack's ears.

Ann-It's ok, sweetie. We're both here.

Charlie was about to tell them about the bombs when Jack spoke.

Jack-Sweetheart, we're so worried about you. I love you so much.

Charlie-I know Jack. Listen

Jack-No! No, you don't. Look, after I got out of China, I had no reason to live. Then I met you. You accepted me as a father and given me a reason to live. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone again. And I will die before I let anything happen to you.

Every word Jack said was true. He remembered when him and Charlie had first really bonded. Charlie was doing a report on David Palmer and used Jack as a main source. After he told her about Kim and Teri's kidnapping she had completely forgotten about the report and wanted to hear about the rest of his life. He somehow felt fine telling her about the horrific things he'd encountered; Charlie listened with compassion, but not pity, amazement, but not curiosity. After Jack told his story, Charlie told hers. She told him about her surgeon father who had hardly been around and how she hardly rebered him., about how her father died of alcohol poisoning when she was 5, about all the men that had used her mother. She told Jack that she hadn't cried since her father left her life, but was still unhappy. Jack was stunned at how such horrible things could happen at such a young age. After they knew everything about each other, Jack had become her father. Charlie didn't mind Jack replacing her dad because she'd never had one, She was grateful to finally have a dad.

Before Charlie could say another word, she heard the voices on the other side of the wall begin to lose volume. Without a word, she hung up and stuffed the phone in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. She heard footsteps and prayed they wouldnít open the door, prayed they hadnít heard her. She listened, terrified of what they would do to her if they found out. To her relief, the voices began again.

Ann hung up her cell phone.

Ann-She hung up.

Sally-Iíve narrowed down where she is to a 150 mile radius. There are 5 ware houses in that area.

Jack-ok, weíll show them to Ron and he can id it.

He looked at Ann and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jack-Weíre going to find her, sheís going to be fine.

He kissed her forehead.

Charlie was listening to the conversation. It was the same voices sheíd heard talking about the bombs. The second voice sounded so familiar, she just couldnít place it.

Voice 2: you can put the code in in a few minutes. Iíve given you what you want, now hand in your side of the bargain.

Voice 1:Youíll get what you want when the bombs go off.

Voice 2:Why should I trust you?

Voice 1:Youíre not a very trustworthy person yourself, Raett.

Charlie fell to the ground. She knew who the voice was. She would have had it be anyone else but Raett. Not Raett! The memories sheíd closed off for so long came rushing back, torturing her. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Suddenly everything made sense. She knew exactly what was going on. She knew exactly what she had to do. She had to escape, or die trying.


	5. 8AM9AM

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 8AM AND 9AM.

8:00

Ann walked back into the interrogation room, holding more photos.

Ron-You hasn't shown me enough?

Ann-These are just warehouses. You need to tell me which one you took Charlie to.

Ron studied the photos for a few seconds before finally picking one up.

Ron-This one.

Ann-Thank you. Thank you so much.

Ann left the room.

Ann-k, that's less than an hour out of the city?

Jack-Ya, We'll get a team together.

Ann-Great, Iíll stay here in case Charlie calls again.

Sure that she would have her little girl back in her arms soon, Ann left the room. Leaving Erin alone with Jack.

Erin-I can't send you on this mission, Jack.

Jack-Why not!?

Erin-I told Ann now I'm telling you. The point of this mission is to get closer to stopping the bombs, not rescuing Charlie. Which I'm guessing is the only reason you want to go.

Jack-Erin! You know I'm good at this. It would be stupid to risk my life to save Charlie, then have her die in an explosion.

Erin-Give it up, Jack. If I see you go near the team, I'll have you arrested.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but saw he wasn't getting anywhere. He left the room to be with Ann. He found her in a visitor's room, fast asleep on the couch. Jack smiled; she hadn't slept in 2 days. She was perfectly content, confident that soon, everything would be fine.

The talking was loud again on the other side of the room. Charlie took this time to feel around the walls for anything that she could use to escape. Raettís voice tormented her and made her more desperate. She ran her hands against the damp wall until she finally hit something. Its name escaped her at the moment, those square silver vents that people crawl through in spy movies.

Jackpot She thought to her self.

Being very careful. She slid the screen off the wall. She would have to be extremely careful about not making any noise. She would need to stop thinking about Raett and concentrate. Grasping the smooth base of the inside of the vent, Charlie pushed her toes against the wall and climbed into the vent. Now for the hard part, not making any noise. Slowly, she pulled herself through the vent. She lay on her stomach, pressed the walls with her hands and pushed herself forward. It was slow but it was something. After what seemed like forever, Charlie reached the next room, No one was in it, so she quietly slid off the screen and jumped into the room. It was as cold and damp as her prison but there was a door that led outside. Charlie filled with happiness; she was going to be fine. She was halfway to the door when something in the corner caught her eye. She knew that before she escaped, there was one last thing she had to do.

Dreidet ran to Carcon.

Dreidet-That was the inside source. They found us; they're on their way!

Carcon-You and Raett go. I'll get the bomb and girl and follow you.

Dreidet and Ron hopped in the first car and drove off. Carcon ran to the room they were holding Charlie in. He opened the door to an empty room, the vent was open.

Carcon-DAMMIT!

He ran to the next room. The door was open, exposing the outside. How could he have been so careless? He ran to the bomb and noticed the screen. ENTER CODE TO ACTIVATE Ö

Carcon-That little b

He grabbed the bomb and left to find Charlie.

Jack was in the visitors room when Ann's phone rang. He picked it up before it could wake Ann.

Jack-hello?

Charlie-Jackie!

Jack smiled at Charlie's teasing. She was alright.

Jack-did the agents get there? Are you with them?

Charlie-What agents? I escaped like 15 minutes ago.

Jack-ok sweetie, where are you?

Charlie-I'm at a gas station, uh, The Pitstop. Do you know where that is?

Jack-Ya! Ya, I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok?

Charlie-k, I love you.

Jack-I love you too sweetheart.

Jack decided against waking up Ann. When she woke up, Charlie would be there and this could all seem like a bad dream.

Charlie hung up and let out a breath. As happy as she was to be free, she didn't feel safe. Raett had found her. She and her mom would have to move again, change their names again, even loose Jack, loose another father.

She walked inside The Pitstop in case her kidnappers came looking for her. Seconds after she entered the building, two black vans drove by, towards the warehouse.

Ken had just driven by the last gas station. They were minutes away from the warehouse. Ken was reminding his team of the mission.

Ken-Shoot to wound, not to kill. There's supposedly a teenage girl being held against her will there. If she's overheard anything, she'll be the easiest to learn anything from.

Ken stopped talking when the van reached its destination. Him and his team jumped out of the van. Braking down the door, they entered the empty warehouse. All it held was a metal table. There were two doors, side by side. The first had a heavy lock on it. They broke the lock and Ken gazed in. A locked room without windows, a blanket lay on the floor. this was Charlie's room. So where was she?

Agent-Ken!

Ken walked to the second room, a door that led outside was open. Boxes sat in the corner. Ken walked over to them, tools were everywhere, a powder dusted the floor. An agent picked some up with his thumb and smelt it.

Agent-Its c4 powder.

Ken stood up. The bomb threat was real, and in LA. He turned, that's when he noticed the open vent. His eyes fell to the ground where he saw a the screen. He ran back to Charlie's room. Which also held an open vent and a screen on the ground.

Ken-The kid escaped!

Ken picked up his cell phone to call Erin.

Erin-CTU, Driscoll

Ken-Its me, we're at the warehouse, its abandoned, but we found leftovers from a hell of a lot of c4.

Erin-O God.

Ken-But it looks like that girl got out before they left.

Erin-Ok, get Sally to figure out where she is.

Ken-Great.

Erin saw Jack leaving the visitors room.

Erin-Jack! I just got off the phone with Ken. The warehouse was abandoned, but it looks like Charlie escaped before the terrorists left.

Jack-I know she just called me. I'm going to pick her up.

Jack turned to leave when Erin stopped him.

Erin-And when were you planning on telling me this?

Jack-Last I checked, you weren't interested in finding her.

He turned to leave and Erin didn't stop him this time.

8:30

-

Carcon arrived at the abandoned motel, a building Raet and Dreidet didn't know about, he couldn't let Raett learn about Charlie's disappearance. Raett was merely a pawn in an elaborate plot, but he was too valuable to kill, and far too dangerous to anger. If he found out they no longer had Charlie, his temper would no doubt consume him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. George Broms answered.

Broms-Broms.

Carcon-George, its me. Look, CTU found the warehouse, We got out in time but no doubt theyíve learned that the threat is here.

Broms-Why are you telling me this.

Carcon-Because the girl escaped. Before she escaped, though, she set the code we need to set the bomb off.

Broms-What?! Does CTU have her?

Carcon-No, she got out before they got there, she's on her own. I'm worried she may have overheard some significant information.

Broms-Does Raett know?

Carcon-No, and we need to keep it that way.

Broms-You want me to find her.

Carcon-Yes. When you have her, you know where to take her.

Broms-I won't let you down.

Carcon hung up and Broms dialed another number.

Sally-Brutton

Broms-Its me.

Sally-This had better be important.

Broms-It is. The girl escaped. I need you to find out where she is.

Sally-Fine.

Sally bought up a satellite image of the ware house, she played it until she saw a girl leave the side door of the warehouse and run to a nearby gas station.

Sally-I have her.

Broms-Where?

Jack drove up to the gas station. At the sound of an outside vehicle, Charlie glanced outside to see Jack's van park outside. One foot made it's way in front of the other until she was running into his arms. Jack had never been so happy. But Charlie seemed different now. She had always been skinny, but her laughing eyes and energetic personality had always made her seem full and independent. Now, she clung to him, fragile and desperate. It broke his heart to see her like this, she was his daughter, he was supposed to keep her safe. He hadn't done that. But now, he had a second chance, he held her in his arms. No words needed to be said, she knew he would never let her go, no matter what. Jack's eye's filled with tears.

Jack-I love you. I love you so much.

Charlie-I love you too.

Jack-Everything's going to be fine now. I'm going to take you to a safe place.

Charlie-Is mom there?

Jack-Ya, ya, she's waiting for you.

Charlie-I'm so sorry I scared you guys. This is all my fault.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got on his knees so he could look Charlie in the eye.

Jack-don't say that. Don't ever say that. You didn't do this to yourself, they did, they did and no one else. Your mother and I never want you to feel like you're responsible for what happened.

Charlie-I love you so much.

Jack pulled her into another embrace.

Jack-Let's go see your mom.

Charlie-ok.

Jack and Charlie got into the van and drove towards ctu. After a few minutes, Jack looked over at Charlie. She was staring out the window. Jack reached over to take her hand. She twitched away.

Charlie-Sorry, I'm just still a little freaked.

Jack-It's ok.

Charlie leaned over and took Jack's hand. He looked at her and smiled. She was all that kept him sane, after almost two years of torture and months of solitude, he had finally found a reason to live.

Charlie-LOOK OUT!

A van crashed against the nose of the car. Both Jack and Charlie were thrown forward. Their heads hit the dashboard, knocking them out. Four men jumped out of the car and pulled the two into the van and drove away.

9:00


	6. 9AM10AM Audrey Appears

THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 9AM AND 10AM.

Ann walked into Erin's office. She had woken up moments ago to find Jack gone and Charlie still not in her arms. Erin looked up from her desk.

Erin-What is it?

Ann-I was just wondering if you knew where Jack is?

Erin-He told me he was going to pick up Charlie, didn't you know that?

Ann-You mean he's in on the mission?

Erin-No, Charlie escaped and called Jack from a gas station. He left to pick her up and take her here.

Ann felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her baby was safe. Everything was going to be fine. It didn't matter what happened next, as long as Charlie was safe. Then Morris walked in.

Charlie woke lying on the floor of a dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she lifted her aching head. Only to see Jack bound to a chair. She let out a gasp of shock only to be nudged in the head by what could only be a gun. Jack looked down at Charlie and then at one of their captors.

Jack-You leave her alone.

Carcon let out a laugh at Jack's demand, but motioned Bromms to lower his gun.

Jack-take her out of here, she doesn't need to see this.

Carcon-You may not think so, but I find it important that she sees what will happen to her if neither of you talk.

Jack looked at him with anger and shock.

Jack-If you touch her…

Carcon-Give it up Jack, I'm the one in control here, not you.

Charlie looked up at Jack, she wanted to be strong for him. She wanted to look into eyes and reassure him during the torture. But she knew that he didn't want her to see something so inhuman happen to him and frankly, neither did she. Charlie didn't fear the gun that was pointed at her. Without hesitation, she picked herself up and walked to the other side of a wall in the room and covered her ears, though she doubted that would do much.

Ann-How can not know where they are!?

Morris-I was watching Jack and Charlie from a satellite when they were both captured, I was following the van when I lost the signal.

Erin-And how the hell did that happen?

Morris-I have no idea.

Jack's screams rang in Charlie's ears. She hated hearing them but decided to use the noise to her advantage. Being as quiet as possible, she pulled the cell phone from her pocket she looked around the wall to give Jack a signal but nearly fainted at what she saw: her hero, covered in blood and struggling to breathe. Carcon said something to Jack but neither Charlie or Jack heard. Jack was watching Charlie signaling him about calling someone. Carcon saw Jack's eyes move. He turned, but not in time to see Charlie's signal, she had replaced it with a half-forced-half-not look of horror before returning behind the wall. She waited for Jack's half-forced-half-not extra loud scream to dial her mom's cell phone. She held the speaker tight to her ear to prevent sound from escaping. The phone rang a few times before Ann answered.

Ann-Hello?

Charlie-Mom! They're not listening but I need to be quiet and quick.

Ann's eyes filled with tears at the sound of her daughter's voice. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her and how she longed to hold her in her arms and keep her safe but understood how urgent Charlie sounded.

Ann-Honey, where are you?

Charlie-I don't know. Look, I got away about and hour ago, but, before I escaped, I set the code they need to set the bombs off, I'm the only one who knows it. They kidnapped me and Jack. Mom, they're torturing him, they think he knows.

Ann began to say something but the noise had died down and Charlie quickly hung up.

Ann-Charlie?! Charlie!?

Ann's eye's filled with panic and tears. She looked at Erin.

Ann-They're going to kill her! She's all I have!

Erin saw her begin to break and acting like a fellow mother, she had been one, once, gathered the shaking Ann in her arms.

Erin-Shhh, she'll be fine. She escaped once, she can do it again.

Ann continued to cry and Erin continued to hold her.

Carcon-You've been through enough, just tell us those 5 numbers, and this will all be over.

Jack looked at him with disgust. Carcon motioned to Bromms who tazored Jack again. Jack cried out in pain, shaking Charlie. She burst out from behind the wall screaming.

Charlie-Please! Leave him alone! He doesn't know anything!

Carcon paid no notice to Charlie's outburst. But his back stiffened. She was getting to him.

Charlie-Why would I tell him?! I would only be putting him in danger! You must understand that!

And then Charlie realized what they were really doing.

Charlie-O my God. You know he doesn't know.

Carcon turned around and looked her square in the eye. This kid was smart.

Charlie-You're using him to get to me. Because you can't touch me. I mean, you could torture me, but you won't, you're too much of a coward.

Carcon looked at her with hatred. She was calling him a coward! The nerve of that girl! Especially with a past like hers. He wasn't going to take this.

Carcon-You're one to call me a coward. Remind me, why wasn't Patrick found guilty?

Charlie's eyes filled with fear.

Charlie-Don't you dare talk about him. Not in front of Jack…

Carcon-I doubt you've even told Jack about him!

Charlie-Stop it.

Carcon-Or little Suzy Silverman.

Charlie-You leave her out of this!

Carcon- You killed her Charlie! She was 4 years old!

Charlie-It wasn't my fault…

Jack looked at Charlie in shock. There was no way Charlie could have killed a child!

Jack-What happened to Suzy Silverman?

Carcon grinned and turned towards Jack but Charlie grabbed his arm. And looked into his eyes, searching for a scrap of humanity. Carcon tried to look away but there was something intriguing about Charlie's eyes. They were filled with desperation and regret.

Charlie-You have no idea what I've been through, please don't do this.

Carcon knew about Charlie's manipulative mother. And he wondered if she had rubbed off on Charlie. If she had, Charlie had learned much, because Carcon stopped talking.

Jack-What the hell's going on.

Charlie stared at her feet and slowly lifted her head.

Charlie-Suzy was one of my mom's missing kids. She died while Mom was celebrating my birthday.

Jack didn't know why Charlie would blame herself for something like that, or why she had been too ashamed to tell him. But it was obviously important to her. So Jack nodded his head in understanding. Charlie quickly walked back behind the wall. She hated lying, especially to Jack.

Tom Lennox walked into the president's office.

Tom-President Hayes, we just received an update on the bomb situation.

President Karen Hayes looked up.

Pres. Hayes-What did they say?

Tom-You know about the girl they were holding. Well, she escaped, but not before setting a code the terrorists need in order to set off the bombs. Her godfather picked her up and was driving her to ctu when they were kidnapped again. They're currently being tortured for the code.

Hayes-Has the girl given it up yet?

Tom-We doubt it.

Hayes-What do you suggest we do?

Tom-You know we can't find 2 lives more important than hundreds.

Karen knew what they had to do, and it made her sick.

Karen-Has ctu found their location yet?

Tom-No.

Karen-When they do, sign a missile order for the location.

Tom-alright

Tom was about to walk out the room when Karen stopped him.

Karen-I want to send that child's family my personal condolences.

Tom-alright.

Karen-And have you identified the second hostage?

Tom hesitated before answering.

Tom-Jack Bauer.

Tom then left the room. Away from a shocked Karen.

Carcon and Bromms had left the room. Charlie rushed to Jack, guilt building up inside her, making her sick. Charlie wrapped her arms around him.

Charlie-Jackie! I'm so sorry! None of this would have happened if I hadn't set the code!

Jack-Charlie! You're saving lives by not giving in.

Then, under his breath, he whispered.

Jack-Get out of here.

Charlie-No! I'm staying with you.

Jack-You're the only one who knows the code, without you, they have nothing…

Charlie-They'll have no reason to keep you alive!

Jack-Charlie, I can get through this, you need to go, now.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but Jack stopped her…

Jack-Think about your mom. If we both die, she'll have no one.

Charlie saw her mom, remembering that night 9 years ago. She saw her mother, covered in blood, tears streaming down her cheeks, her loud, heavy sobs. Charlie wouldn't let that happen again, she couldn't. Charlie quickly began to untie Jack from the chair.

Charlie-You're coming with me.

Jack-No, I'm not.

Charlie-I'm not debating this, either you come with me or I don't go anywhere.

Jack let out a silent laugh, and, limping a bit, he pulled himself out of the chair, and grabbed his gun that was sitting on the table. One deep breathe later, they were through the door and in the van. Jack felt relief overcome him as he drove his Charlie away from danger. But deep down, Charlie knew that it was only a matter of time before Jack saw the real her, the her she was so ashamed of, the her that was the truth.

Morris ran into Erin's office.

Morris-I found them!

Erin-Where?

Morris-An abandoned motel a few miles outside of LA.

There was a silence. As good as the news was, there was the subtle feeling of dread in the air. Erin looked over Morris' shoulder to the situation room, where Ann sat.

Erin-Make sure Ann doesn't hear anything until I've had a chance to talk to her.

Erin watched as Ann gave a slight jump before picking up her cell phone.

Ann-Hello?

Jack-Ann, it's Jack we got out. Me and Charlie, we're fine.

Ann let out a sigh of relief.

Ann-Can I talk to her?

Jack-Of coarse.

There was a brief pause.

Charlie-Mom?

Tears began to roll down Ann's cheeks as she let out laugh of relief.

Ann-Charlie? Are you okay?

Charlie-Ya, I'm fine.

Ann-Thank God. It's over sweetie, you're safe now. I love you so much.

Charlie could feel tears trying to get out, she couldn't cry, she didn't do that anymore.

Charlie-I love you too. I'll see you soon, okay?

Ann-Ok baby. Bye.

Charlie-Bye Mom.

Ann hung up the phone as Erin walked in to tell Ann about the sacrifice her daughter was about to make. Ann started laughing through her tears.

Ann-That was Charlie, her and Jack escaped they're on their way here!

The look of dread on Erin's face lifted, surprise followed.

Erin-That's great news. I have to go make a quick call.

Erin ran out to call off the missile order. Ann watched, wondering why Erin had come in, she watched Erin rush to Morris' desk.

Erin-Call off the missile!

Morris-Didn't that order come from the Whitehouse?

Erin-Yes, but Jack and Charlie escaped. The best thing to do is send a field team over, arrest anyone there, and get what we can out of them.

Bromms-What do we do now?

Carcon-No doubt Raett made a backup system.

Bromms-Yes, but how will we get that out of him? If he learns we lost the girl, he'll kill us.

Carcon picked up his cell phone and called Dreidet.

Dreidet-Hello?

Carcon-It's me.

Dreidet-Where the hell are you? We've been waiting here for almost an hour.

Carcon-Is Raett listening?

Dreidet-No.

Carcon-We lost the girl.

Dreidet-You what?!

Carcon-She set the code we need to set the bombs off too. I'm sure Raett made a back up system, you need to find out how it works, I'm sending Broms over with the bomb. Make sure doesn't learn about the escape.

With that, Carcon hung up.

A woman walked up to Ann.

Woman-Ms. Terat?

Ann-Yes?

Woman-Your daughter just arrived.

Ann-What? Is she alright?

Woman-Yes, She's in medical right now.

Ann-Can I see her?

Woman-Of course.

Charlie was sitting on a hospital bed when a woman entered the room.

Woman-Charlie?

Charlie-Ya?

Woman-Your mother's here to see you.

Ann rushed into the room. Charlie, overcome with delight, jumped into her arms. Charlie wrapped her arms around her mother, feeling a sense of safety and protection.

Ann-I was scared I'd never see you again.

Charlie-I thought I'd never get out.

Ann-It's all over now sweetheart, you're safe.

Feeling of dread in Charlie's stomach grew. She pulled away from her mom and looked at the nurse.

Charlie-Could we have a sec?

The doctor nodded and left the room. Charlie sat on the bed and looked into her mom's eyes.

Charlie-The people that took me, Raett was working with them.

Ann-What?

Charlie-He built the bombs. I think he wanted to trade them for me.

Ann-O my God. Did he see you?

Charlie-I don't think so. It's just, hearing his voice, I thought about Sasha, and that night.

Ann-Are you ok?

Charlie-No, when I was there, just the thought of him, being in the same place as him, I wanted to kill myself, just so I didn't have to face him.

They knew everything about us. Mom, Jack's gonna figure it out.

Jack was approached by Erin.

Erin-Jack, a woman came over from DOD. She needs to interview you and Charlie. Could you go talk to her?

Jack-Sure.

Erin-Great. She's in station 9.

Jack walked towards the station but stopped in shock as the woman turned around. She looked up into his eyes, and he found himself looking into the beautiful eyes of Audrey Raines.

10:00


	7. 10AM 11AM

For only a moment Jack looked into those gorgeous eyes the way he had when he had been seeing Audrey, and she looked back the same way. But Jack thought of Ann and Charlie, and the look vanished. He walked up to her.

"Audrey?" he asked.

"Nice to see you again, Jack," she smiled and held out her hand. He shook it.

"How-How are you?"

Audrey laughed a little, "I've been officially sane for the past year."

"That's…That's great news," Jack smiled.

"It is," Audrey answered. An uncomfortable silence followed, "Jack I never had a chance to say thank you," Audrey blurted out.

"Well, you're welcome," Jack smiled again.

Audrey was going to say something, but Ann chose that moment to run up to Jack and kiss him, "She's sleeping Jack! Just like this never happened! We're going to be okay!" she squealed.

Jack pried his eyes from Audrey's, which had suddenly become filled with an emotion he couldn't read., "That's wonderful," he answered.

Ann kissed him again before Jack cleared his throat and said, "Uhhh, Audrey, this is Ann Terat, my girlfriend. Ann, this is Audrey Raines.

Audrey hesitated slightly before smiling and reaching out a hand to shake. The interview was uncomfortable. Well, it was for Audrey and Jack. She tried to keep it professional, but there would be a sudden moment every now and then when her eyes would fall upon his lips, but she'd collect herself before he noticed. It hurt, knowing that he had moved on and joined a family, instead of being a part of the family she had always wished they could have had together. The interview ended, and Ann jumped up, quickly shook Audrey's hand and rushed back to see her daughter. Jack hesitated, stood up, slowly shook her hand, smiled, turned, and walked away.

-------------

Morris ran up to Erin.

"We've got a mole," he warned.

"How do you know that?" Erin asked, this was the worst possible time to be looking for traitors.

"Because, I was scanning the roads for the van, but when I logged into the satelite feed, someone was already on it, and they were already watching the van," Morris said.

"Perfect. Just what we need on a day that couldn't possibly get worse," she replied. She would have known that her statement was far from true, if only she had known the puzzle that was being pieced together in Ann's head.

-------------

Charlie was still sleeping when Ann entered her room. Leaning over to brush the hair out of her face, Charlie moaned, "Don't. Please stop."

Ann hesitated, years ago, Charlie had made it very clear that if she were to dream of what she was dreaming right now, to never wake her. She'd wanted to be strong and work through it. But Charlie had been strong. She was strong. She was without a doubt the strongest teenager on the face of the earth. Ann knew Charlie would be furious if she disobeyed the one thing she had ever asked her mother for, after Ann had demanded so much from her, so she let her sleep, and listened to her whimper. All the while, rage built up inside her, a rage that would no doubt take her over, and add to the danger that she knew was coming.

----------------

"Alright, just give it a few minutes and we'll have our mole like that," Morris said casually.

"Seems rather quick and simple," Erin questioned.

"Yeah, well, after half a dozen moles in the past ten years the whitehouse finally decided we needed a faster way to track any spies," Morris answered flatly.

------------------

Raett arrived at the old motel, where Carcon waited for him. Upon entering, he found Carcon already inside.

"Why did you call me?" Raett asked.

"I need to know if there is a backup system for the bombs," was his answer.

"There is, but it requires hacking into a satellite," Raett answered.

"Alright," Carcon picked up the phone.

---------------

Sally's phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

"It's me, I'm at the motel with Raett, we need access to a satellite," said Carcon's voice.

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I've hacked into one," hanging up, she went to work immediately, until she was approached by security and Driscol.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've been supplying information for the terrorists, you're under arrest," Driscol said flatly, arms crossed.

Before Sally could respond, she was grabbed by the guards and thrown into an interrogation room, strapped to a chair. She found herself staring into Dricol's cold eyes.

"I swear, I don't know what's going on," Sally said.

"Cut the act Sally, we have evidence, and unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a two-by-four cell, I suggest you start talking," Erin said.

People said that having a child changes everything about you, so losing one must only change them further, because Erin Driscol's eyes seemed so deadly that Sally found her self jittering out, "I don't know much, only a few names and locations,"

"What are they?" Erin asked.

"I-uh-I know there's a Carcon, a Dreidet, a Bromms and a Raett. I don't know any first names except Raett's, I think it's Patrick.,"

"Do you know where any of them are?"

Sally nodded and continued talking.

------------------

Jack had briefly left Charlie and Ann to use the restroom. He was heading back to them when Erin approached him.

"Good news," she said, "We just found out the location of two of the terrorists. I'm sending a field team over to apprehend them right now."

"Great," replied Jack.

"Would you like to go?" Erin asked abruptly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well we can't deny that you're good at what you do, they could really use you."

Jack nodded, "Alright,"

-----------

Jack had been gone for a while. Charlie was still asleep. Ann was curious, so, she couldn't help but quickly leave to try and find him. Leaving the room, she soon saw him strapping on a bulletproof vest. Walking up to him, she asked, "What's going on?"

Jack looked at her, "I'm going to apprehend two of the terrorists."

"Oh," Ann said, "What are their names?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Pl-Please just…just tell me," Ann said.

"Uh, Carcon and Raett," Jack answered.

Ann looked down to hide the horror in her eyes, "Thanks," she whispered.

A call from the back told them both that it was time for Jack to go, "I've gotta go," he whispered.

"Okay," Ann said. Jack kissed her goodbye and she watched him jog out of the building. The truth was, she was somewhat relieved Jack had left, so he wouldn't see what she was about to do.

"Erin!" she called.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"I need to go see Ron, come to my part of the deal," Ann explained.

Erin laughed a little, "That's not going to happen."

"Erin please," Ann grasped her arm, I'll wear a bulletproof vest, I'll empty my gun. I can't lie to this man. Thrust me, he's harmless."

Erin sighed, "Empty you're gun, and If things get out of control I'm not gonna hesitate to send armed security guards right through that door,"

"Thank you," Ann sighed, "Thank you so much."

Emptying her gun, the two walked to the door. Ann shuddered as the _beep_ went off and the door opened. Ron was sitting there, waiting. Ann walked in. He heard her and looked up.

"How's your daughter?" he asked.

"S-she just got here," Ann answered.

"Is that why you have the gun?" He asked through a smug smile.

"No," She answered.

Anger boiled in Ron's eyes, "We had a deal!" he exclaimed.

Ann smiled, before spinning around to face the door. Erin didn't have time to react to what happened next. Pulling up her pant leg, Ann extracted a hidden gun strapped around her ankle. In less than a second, she put two bullets on the inside lock. No one could get in now. She turned back to Ron and pointed the gun at him.

"The Deal," she yelled, "Only applied if Charlie was safe! Now she's in more danger than ever possible! Do you have any idea what you've done! Now, her life, and everyone else's in this building are at more risk than you can imagine!"

"She's a fourteen year old girl!" Ron screamed.

Ann walked up to him, pressing the gun hard against his forehead, "She's no ordinary fourteen year old girl. She's an innocent child that wants nothing more than the normal life she deserves," Ann voice was low and deadly now, "You have no idea what you've done."


End file.
